1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a switching device for the alternate connection of a first or a second test port to a measuring device.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the production of mobile telephones, it is conventional to test the finished mobile-telephone devices with regard to their function. For this purpose, the mobile-telephone devices are connected to a measuring device, which emulates a base station. After the contacting of the measuring device, the mobile-telephone devices are first synchronized to the time raster of the measuring device, and a connection is then set up. The actual test procedure can be implemented when the connection has been set up. A procedure of this kind is disclosed in DE 103 24 745 A1. During the connection between the measuring device and the mobile-telephone device under test, test signals are transferred from the measuring device to the mobile-telephone device under test, and the signal transmitted back from the mobile-telephone device is evaluated.
In general, a measuring device comprises a bi-directional connection, across which the test signal is output and the measured signal, that is to say, the signal returning from the mobile-telephone device, is also read in. In the production of mobile-telephone devices, every device manufactured is tested with regard to its function or respectively with regard to the fulfillment of the relevant specifications. Accordingly, a considerable time is lost in changing the individual devices, which must be connected to the test port of the measuring device. The use of a switching device in order to save at least the amount of time, which is required for contacting the mobile-telephone devices, is therefore already known. This switching device provides a first and a second test port. The two test ports are structured in an identical manner, wherein each test port can be connected at the same time to a mobile-telephone device. The switching device contains switching means, with which respectively one of the two test ports can be connected to the bi-directional measuring-device connection of the measuring device. In this manner, a new mobile-telephone device to be tested can already be contacted, while the measurement on another is still running. After the completion of this measurement, the switching device is then activated without the need to separate the mobile-telephone device, for which the measurement has just been completed. Accordingly, while the measurement on the second mobile-telephone device is running, a change of device can be implemented at the other test port.
The disadvantage with a known test station of this kind is that a synchronization process between the mobile-telephone device now to be tested and the measuring device is implemented only after the activation of the single switching device because respectively one of the two test ports is completely separated from the measuring device dependent upon the switch position of the switching device.